Moriarty (Sherlock Gnomes)
Moriarty is the main antagonist of the 2018 computer-animated film, Sherlock Gnomes. He is a parody of James Moriarty, who is Sherlock Holmes' archenemy, and Moriarty is Sherlock Gnomes' archenemy. He was voiced by Jamie Demetriou. History Moriarty was an ornament designed as a pie mascot, however, was manufactured evil. He loved smashing garden ornaments and was on a reign of terror until he found his opponent-Sherlock Gnomes. At the beginning of the film, Sherlock Gnomes and Dr. Gnome Watson arrive at the museum. Sherlock climbs on top of the dinosaur and demands Moriarty to show himself. Moriarty gladly shows himself, pleading that he will not rest until he smashes every gnome in London. Sherlock and Moriarty begin to fight, and Moriarty knocks Sherlock off, only for Sherlock to pull Moriarty's rolling pin and make him fall. Moriarty falls onto a crank which causes the dinosaur skeleton to collapse and crush him, but Sherlock survives by using Watson's cane to grapple onto Moriarty's trap and descend to the ground. Film Moriarty later appears on a bunch of mobile devices, revealing that the gargoyles actually worked for him. He also reveals that he survived the falling skeleton by using his rolling pin as a support beam and learning how badly Watson was treated. Moriarty reveals his plan is to crush the garden ornaments under the bridge's weight. Sherlock, Watson, and Juliet shortly after escape where they've been put and use a drone to escape the ship that will raise the bridge. Moriarty learns of their escape and asks a gargoyle to fetch him a fireworks launcher to use as a weapon against Sherlock. Moriarty ends up finding Gnomeo, who has stopped the bridge from opening. Gnomeo then falls onto the drone, driven by Juliet. The two then outsmart the gargoyles, while Watson is using soap to free the gnomes and Moriarty is chasing Sherlock. Demise Moriarty and Sherlock are fighting on top of Tower Bridge, where Moriarty learns that the gnomes are saved. Moriarty throws his hat at the drone and injures Sherlock's leg and tries to knock off Watson. Sherlock arrives in the nick of time and pounces Moriarty, knocking both of them off Tower Bridge. Watson grapples Sherlock, saving him, as Moriarty falls into the saltwater, which gets in his mouth and likely falls into the hole in his head that was chopped off by the skeleton, causing him to sink like the gargoyles. Trivia *He claims to had come up to "Sistine Chapel of Evil Plans". *Despite his ego, he does not take up much screen time in the film(like his most appear-version). *The scene that Sherlock and Moriarty fall into river in cataract-like way was a reference to original novel,and movie A Game of Shadow,where both Sherlock and Moriarty disappear after fall into a cataract,and revealed that Moriarty was dead because of that(however it is unknown that this version of Moriarty survive or not). Category:Insecure Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Movie Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Fighter Category:Egotist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Archenemy Category:Serial Killers Category:One-Man Army Category:Mastermind Category:Kidnapper Category:Parody/Homage Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sherlock Holmes Villains Category:Crossover Villains